Synthesis gas (syngas) is a mixture comprising of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and some carbon dioxide. Syngas is widely used in industrial settings, either for electricity generation or as an intermediate in the production of synthetic natural gas (SNG), hydrogen, ammonia, methanol, and liquid hydrocarbons, for example via a Fischer-Tropsch process. Syngas is generally produced by gasification of a carbon containing fuel, such as natural gas, coal, biomass, coke (e.g., petroleum coke) or virtually any hydrocarbon feedstock. However, when the carbon containing fuel also contains nitrogen, the produced syngas will contain cyanide, which is corrosive and requires the use of safety precautions and special expensive alloys. Thus, there is an ongoing need for the development of methods for producing syngas from feedstocks containing nitrogen, in order to minimize the need for processing waste streams containing cyanide.